


Relationship

by SalazarM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 一个补档，好久以前的文了。在乐乎上不知道为什么挂了（。）在厄齐尔自传出版前写的，导致我意识到自己那么含蓄小心翼翼真是完全没必要亲情友情向为主





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> 一个补档，好久以前的文了。在乐乎上不知道为什么挂了（。）  
> 在厄齐尔自传出版前写的，导致我意识到自己那么含蓄小心翼翼真是完全没必要  
> 亲情友情向为主

如果你要评选出谁最了解梅苏特·厄齐尔的话，何塞·穆里尼奥一定是排在最前面的那几个人之一。

而如果要梅苏特选出他最敬佩的人的话，何塞穆里尼奥一定是在最前面的几个人之一。

毫无疑问的，何塞是一个伟大的教练，是一个充满魅力的男人。

这很难让梅苏特不去试图接近和试了解他——德国前腰总有一些轻微的依赖症状，就像是他总会与阿隆索和赫迪拉这种人走得很近，除了场上，场下也有着很好的关系。

但何塞与他所有的朋友，所有的教练都不同，梅苏特曾经尝试着去探寻，被称作是最特别的一个的葡萄牙人，究竟有着怎样的魔力能让他所有的球员对他死心塌地，甚至愿意为他而死。

当时仅仅21岁的德国人怀揣着激动与忐忑来到了马德里，在体检的地方，那是他与何塞的第一次正式会面——他们之前只是有过一次简短无比的电话。

“你好，梅苏特。”葡萄牙教练在他体检通过后，露出了一个满意的笑容，两个深深的小酒窝地出现在了脸颊上，“欢迎来到皇家马德里。”他十分自然地给了梅苏特一个拥抱，拍了拍德国人有些单薄的后背，还不等梅苏特反应过来，他就已经回头对着卡兰卡提出了给确认加盟的德国人增加体能训练和增肌的事宜。

当然，没点亮西班牙语技能的梅苏特是在卡兰卡是在看不过眼他迷茫的神情后，被告知的谈话内容。

一瞬间蔫了下去的德国人可怜巴巴地看着何塞，葡萄牙人十分坦然地面对着那双大眼睛的注视，心生同情的拍了拍他，然后放慢语速，用足以让梅苏特听懂的语速用英语说了句“给他加倍。”

心满意足地吓唬到了小孩儿的何塞带着他迷人的小酒窝率先离开了，留下了他的助教和被吓到的新援。

过了一会儿反应过来这是在逗他的梅苏特张了张嘴，不知道该高兴世界或许没有那么残酷，还是该忧心自己在这位似乎对吓唬人颇有兴趣的教练手下未来的日子会如何。

卡兰卡看着似乎为自己的体能和增肌训练不必加倍而开心的德国前腰，不知道该佩服何塞折腾一圈让人为自己加练而庆幸的机智，还是该为新援某方面的迟钝续一秒。

不过但很快他们就会明白，需要担心的不是梅苏特是否会被排挤或是球商不够，而是他那堪称神奇的语言天赋。

“梅苏特!”正和塞尔吉奥趁着没人看着在场边打打闹闹的梅苏特身后，突然炸响了来自何塞的声音，吓得皇马副队和他们的新10号一震。

“先生，下午好……”塞尔吉奥扯了扯嘴角，假装十分无辜地抬起手傻笑着打了个招呼，葡萄牙籍主教练冲着这两个人翻了个很不雅观的白眼“这次我就当没看见，梅苏特跟我来，塞尔吉奥你给我去继续训练。”

葡萄牙人的语速比较快，来到马德里一年多却西语水平依旧堪忧的梅苏特只听清楚了自己和塞尔吉奥的名字，还有一句训练，他将求助的目光投向了自家好友，西班牙人压底了声音嘟囔出一句混杂了英语，西语和德语单词的话，德国人才恍然大悟的小步溜到了何塞身边。

葡萄牙人难以置信的看了一眼他们两个，只是有所耳闻德国前腰与塞尔吉奥和卡里姆等人交流方法的他实际上还没真切的听到过，这种神奇的交流方法。

眼神诡异的打量了一下面前两个人，塞尔吉奥被看得以为自己要面对加练，忍不住把眼神错开，而梅苏特盯着地面的样子看上去像是正在研究怎么把自己的脑袋埋进草地里。

有着丰富想象力的何塞简直都要开始怀疑这是不是一对担心恋人受罚的小情侣了。

葡萄牙人连忙把这个愚蠢的年头甩出了脑海，大踏步地带着他的中场大将走进了办公室。

“坐吧，”何塞随意地挥了挥手，示意梅苏特坐在他对面的沙发上，“你的西语课程学习的怎么样。”

德国人抿了抿嘴唇，心下明了了教练找自己的原因“先生，我只能大概听懂和说日常用语和与比赛相关的术语，而且如果速度太快，就很难听懂。”梅苏特忐忑地抬起眼睛偷瞟何塞的神情。

注意到他小动作的葡萄牙人叹了口气，前倾身体拍了拍德国前腰经过了加训也显得单薄的肩膀，放慢了西班牙语的语速“你的日常交流，能够和队友顺利就可以，我不会管，但是你必须得把比赛术语学好，不可能每次都能让塞尔吉奥和萨米帮你翻译，总归会有一些偏差。”

“可是我真的……”梅苏特沮丧地低下了头“先生，我真的不是学习语言的料。”

“如果请老师不方便，你没有去找过塞尔吉奥或者伊戈尔，哈维去帮你补习吗?或是萨米?他的西语也足够应付。”

“有，可是都不太成功……”看着他心虚的那副样子，何塞怎么可能还猜不出发生了什么，在心里骂了一遍这群毫无原则的惯着小队友的球星，估计语言补习最后不是补习到了游戏室就是哪家餐厅或夜店。

“那么每天训练结束后，你来找我。”葡萄牙人又露出了他的小酒窝“战术语言补习。”

当然了，补习到最后也没有什么太大作用，几个月后，何塞看着一脸痛苦的梅苏特，气得指着门叫他出去，并且恶狠狠地通知他，这是最后一次补习。

梅苏特委屈地向他的Bro们倒苦水，惹得塞尔吉奥和卡里姆，冈萨洛几个人不住地安慰，也提醒让他千万别惹先生，在一边冷眼旁观许久的阿隆索笑出了声，揉了揉德国前腰那头柔软长发“你们完全不用瞎操心梅丝，”西班牙后腰戳了戳一副委委屈屈样子的梅苏特的脸颊，“先生最宠的就是这个小混蛋。”

在梅苏特试图反驳宠这个词的时候，被阿隆索轻飘飘的一句话噎了回去“我看先生都快把你当儿子养了。”

刚才还有不少喧闹声的更衣室瞬间安静了下来，随即爆发出了一阵大笑。

说实话，归队训练前梅苏特就已经预见了在采访中说出那句话的后果。

“对我来说，穆里尼奥就像是一位父亲。”塞尔吉奥掐着嗓子的声音伴随着他的胳膊一起到来。

刚走进更衣室就被猛地压住的梅苏特一个踉跄，队里那群无节操的队友也一个个笑得前仰后合。

一群人正起哄折腾着可怜的德国前腰，眼尖的马塞洛看到了他们话题中心另一个主角的身影，他提高了声音，足以让整个闹哄哄的更衣室和外面的人听到，“梅苏特!你爸爸来啦!”

走近更衣室听到里面吵闹的何塞就大概猜到了缘故，果然还不等进去，巴西边卫响亮的声音就已经喊了出来。

葡萄牙人也是被突然的一声惊的一顿，随机回复了正常，走进了已经是乱七八糟得如同赛后一样的更衣室，“你们在干什么?”

“欢迎小鲷鱼。”伊戈尔耸了耸肩，身上被揉得皱巴巴的运动服显示这位一贯稳重的队长也并不常见地参与了胡闹。

葡萄牙籍教练打量着地上还滚在一起的几个人，深深地怀疑了一下自己是不是在教幼儿园大班，“塞尔吉奥，卡里姆，你们为什么要压在梅苏特身上。”

两个人却是一起拽着被他们压得快喘不上气儿的梅苏特，“梅苏特!你爸爸来找你啦。”

更衣室里又是一片笑声，可怜的德国前腰一张白净的脸上，颧骨和眼眶微微发红，如同他在场上奔跑时的样子，也不知道是气的还是被笑得。

葡萄牙人绷紧了脸，锐利的眼神扫过更衣室，在所有人感到压力的时候，又露出了他那总会在场下出现的狡黠笑容，两个小酒窝又出现在那张英俊的脸上“我都过来了，你们还敢欺负我儿子?”

在皇家马德里的第三个赛季，对于何塞和梅苏特而言都是不顺利，甚至称得上糟糕透顶的。

而葡萄牙人的三年止步四强，更衣室矛盾的爆发，加上斯坦福桥的邀请，让他选择了离开，这是一场和平分手，何塞把皇马带出了低谷，和强盛的巴萨分庭抗衡，再次证明了何塞·穆里尼奥是一个足以竞争教练界第一位置的优秀教练。

而梅苏特与皇马的分手，就带着一些纠缠了，贝尔和伊斯科的到来，父亲与高层的矛盾，上赛季的低迷，新主帅安切洛蒂的不信任，这一切都让他感到烦躁，他有自信得到位置，他是现在最好的10号位之一，这毫无疑问，但他无法忍受主教练对他的态度。

他选择了离开，在没有通知任何皇马队友的情况下奔赴了北伦敦。

阿森纳很好，有他在国家队的伙计们让他不用担心自己蹩脚的英语，而队内融洽的气氛让他很快在佩尔与卢卡斯的帮助下融入了进去，枪手的球员也都喜欢这个没有架子，性格很好的五千万先生。

梅苏特与何塞在离开后依旧保持着交流，他们会聊各大联赛的比赛，会聊某个球员的表现，会交流在伦敦发现的新餐厅，但唯独不讨论彼此，和西甲的那支白衣军团。

他们爱着皇家马德里，爱着彼此，记着那三年的时光，但他们不会与对方谈论这个话题。

事实上，知道在联赛杯遇到切尔西，梅苏特才恍惚间意识到自己站在斯坦福桥的对立面，何塞的对立面。

他被防的很死，梅苏特无奈地在又一次被干扰出球时摇了摇头，目光投向了就在不远处的客队替补席上，葡萄牙籍主教练看到他的视线，在摄像机捕捉到之前对梅苏特露出了一个狡黠的笑容，小酒窝，看着那标志性的小酒窝，枪手11号在心里叹了口气，当然了，那是何塞·穆里尼奥，世界上最了解自己球风和习惯的人。

终场哨吹响，在阿森纳的新头牌意识到之前，他已经走到了切尔西主帅的面前，就像是之前一样，何塞向着他露出一个笑容，梅苏特脱下了自己的球衣，和葡萄牙人拥抱在了一起。

几个月的时间里，他们都改变了许多，何塞变得胖了一些，笑容也变多了，回到蓝军的日子显然让他感受到愉悦，梅苏特壮实了一些，总是过分白嫩的脸被晒黑了，但却有着一丝疲倦，英超的高强度让他的身体总归有些吃不消，可是他很喜欢现在的队伍，尽管阵容并非顶尖，却气氛和睦。

何塞接过了还带着汗水的球衣，又拍了拍他的肩膀，像是从前无数次的鼓励与提醒一般，“你还能做得更好。”

切尔西的主帅对着主场替补席那边的阿森纳主帅防线哼了一声，“温格是个挺不错的教练，”他顿了顿“注意赛后恢复，你现在该回更衣室了。”

切尔西的更衣室矛盾早就不是秘密，梅苏特几乎无法相信，会有不惜搞烂球队成绩，这种毫无职业素养的方式让主帅离开的球员，即使是何塞与伊戈尔和塞尔吉奥的矛盾几乎让更衣室中温度到达冰点的日子，都从来没有过这种情况发生。

他像是什么都没发生之前那样与何塞聊天，嘚瑟一下自己的绝佳状态，然后被葡萄牙人一顿臭骂，让他好好去锻炼对抗能力，他们不提皇家马德里，不提切尔西。

即使在何塞下课的消息出来之后，梅苏特也只是在媒体面前第一时间表达了对他前教练的祝福与支持，没有在他们的通话中提过任何一句。

在看着何塞入主老特拉福德的消息时，梅苏特有种哭笑不得的感觉，又是一个阿森纳的死敌，他有些跃跃欲试，毕竟他还从未战胜过葡萄牙人带领的球队，这样看来和曼联的比赛要更加火爆了。

欧洲杯期间，塞尔吉奥私下里来找他聚过一回，聊起了各自球队的趣事，西班牙和皇马双料队长突然问到了他们的前主帅“先生……我是说穆里尼奥，你和他还有联系?”

“当然。”梅苏特有些疑惑他的问题，点了点头给出了肯定答复“我们还会经常通电话。”

“像是爸爸和他的儿子?”塞尔吉奥大笑着拍了拍梅苏特的头发，挖出了已经很久没有被人提过的料。“我们当时闹矛盾，你有没有生过气?”

“不，”德国前腰轻轻的摇了摇头，想起面前这个家伙为自己干过的事情笑出了声“我生气你直接扒掉了我的球衣穿在里面，害得何塞好几天都不愿意理我。”

“我那可是为了你!亲爱的小鲷鱼。”塞尔吉奥痛心地控告着好友的嫌弃“说起来你和最特别的他打电话说些什么?聊……哦。”他做出一个拉拉链的手势“我不问就是了。”

意识到自己脸色不好看的梅苏特咳了咳掩饰自己的不正常情绪，对着西班牙人做出一个抱歉的手势，年长者很体贴地绕开了这个话题，转而讲起了他家小塞尔吉奥的故事。

在送走了好友之后，梅苏特独自一个人回到了国家队订的酒店的花园中，拨通了何塞的号码“嗨，晚上好。”

他与何塞的通话是仅仅关于梅苏特和何塞的，而不是球星厄齐尔与主教练穆里尼奥的，只是对于他们两个人本身。

聊一聊天气，球赛，工作，家庭，像是普通人的闲聊，像是最亲密的家人之间放松的聊天，梅苏特确实是把何塞当做了自己的父亲看待，葡萄牙人是他的导师，给予他绝对的信任与支持。

与此同时，何塞也是把梅苏特当做自己的孩子看待，他看着德国前腰飞速成长为世界级球星，看着他与队友之间的玩闹，梅苏特对于他而言或许不是所有他相处过的球星中最亲密的，但却是特别的一个，与他在马德里那段特别的时光一起。

梅苏特了解何塞，何塞了解梅苏特，他们见证过，经历过彼此的失落，荣耀，改变，他们曾经在马德里日夜相伴，如今在英格兰的土地各自为阵，却不曾停下过联系，他们不是彼此的唯一，却都是无可替代的。

他们都是独一无二的，骄傲的胜利者。

—END—


End file.
